digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Special: Heart of Ice
Digimon Special: Heart of Ice is a fanon animated or comic book one-shot spin-off story idea created by CAJH. It is part of the Digimon Cinematic Sagas continuity and set in between Digimon: Age of Tamers and Digimon: Ordeal of Deva. The one-shot story was announced on February 21, 2016 and the synopsis was released on March 14, 2016. Rest of its plot has been adapted from episode 10 of the real-life anime Digimon Tamers. Synopsis Prologue: Vera meets Renamon In year 2021, Vera Neidhardt had just moved into an apartment where his father Ian Neidhardt lived, since she couldn't stand her mother Meredith Hale. Meredith was never angry to her daughter, but thought that she didn't embrace her feminine side enough. Vera had just won a championship in a Digimon-themed trading card game. One year ago she had only reached the second place. Ian, who had already divorced from Meredith years ago, had visited her daughter occasionally, and was more accepting to her daughter's tomboy attitude. Both of Vera's parents and her maternal grandmother Erica Hale lived in New York, but Ian's home was on the other side of the city. When she had left from her school one day, several Digimon tried to Bio-Emerge in front of her. Each of them wished to become Vera's Partner Digimon and therefore receive an ability to Digivolve. But then, Renamon appeared among them to drive others away. Renamon felt how Vera wanted to become strong and told her that she wanted the same thing. But she said that Vera would become a DigiDestined, but rather a Digimon Tamer. A D-Ark that appeared would also be different from other Digivice types. Vera was no longer afraid. She swore to become even stronger than the DigiDestined and crush everyone who stands in her way. IceDevimon's threat In 2022, several weeks have passed since the battle against the Digital Revolution. Vera was on her way to the house her mother and grandmother where she currently lived. Suddenly, she met Calumon who was walking in the streets of the real world, without even trying to hide. Then Calumon jumped into her arms, making Vera feel humiliated. Meredith saw her daughter and thought that Calumon was only a stuffed toy. Vera lied that it was the case, but she also angrily lied that it was given to her by some jerk guy. Then he started to walk away, without knowing that there was Bio-Emergence Fog nearby. Meanwhile, Tatsuya Munemori and Andrew "Andy" Conteh were trying on new ways to use cards against the future Digimon battles. Andy was impressed that Tatsuya had already used two cards in a row to make Guilmon capable of defeating FlareLizarmon. Inspired by Tatsuya's actions Andy himself also wanted to develop any possible "combination" methods and ways to use them. Tatsuya asked if Andy had already developed one. Andy, however, didn't have time to tell him anything, since Terriermon came to alert them that Guilmon sensed a Digimon in the city. Tatsuya and Andy ran after them, since their status as Tamers isn't supposed to be public knowledge. Vera was still on her way to home, but sensed something cold. The previously seen cloud of Bio-Emergence Fog appeared again, but disappeared again once Vera walked off. Soon after that, Tatsuya, Andy, Guilmon and Terriermon came there. But the cloud had already disappeared when they arrive. Tatsuya and Andy asked if Vera seen a Digimon nearby. Vera said that the only Digimon she had seen on last days where the Partner Digimon and Calumon. She claimed to be busy and left. Tatsuya felt that Vera acted strangely. Vera kept walking until she came home. Renamon was hiding nearby and she immediately noticed that something was troubling Vera. Vera, however, told Renamon to go away and went into her room. She started to remember all those days when her mother wanted to her to do things Vera disliked and when her mother wanted to her to try clothes Vera disliked. She remembered her father always supported her. But now Ian Neidhardt was dead and Vera herself had let it happen, since her father was capable of hurting his own daughter. Vera also remembered the day she had left with her father. Meredith was against of this, but she had not been able to correctly convince her daughter not to trust Ian. Vera herself had been angry for her mother and told her being unable to stand her, telling that father was the only who understood her. Grandmother Erica didn't approve Vera's choice either, but felt being unable to do anything to stop her. When all of Vera's stuff was packed, Ian told Vera to wait in the car while he would talk about certain things with Meredith and Erica. After the flashback, Vera lied to her bed with a sad expression. Renamon tried to talk to her again, but Vera angrily reminded Renamon that she had told her to leave her alone. Erica heard it and asked whom Vera was talking to. Vera lied that she talked to herself, but Erica wasn't fooled. She opened the door and managed to see Renamon. She told Renamon to come out of hiding, promising not to judge. On the parts of New York, the previously seen icy cloud of Bio-Emergence Fog was on its way to the abandoned building where Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon woke up and sensed some evil and malevolent Digimon being about to Bio-Emerge. The cloud touched the ground and the building started to freeze exceptionally fast. The three Digimon decided to find Tatsuya and Andy to deal with it. After they left the building, a white hand appeared from the cloud. After hearing Vera's story about Renamon, Erica herself something to confess to both of them. She and Meredith both knew that Ian was a former member of the Webmasters as the leader of the Digital Revolution. Ian had kept his status as a former con man as a secret for many years even from his wife, mother-in-law and daughter. The truth was revealed when Martin Harmon had surrendered six years ago. Meredith had found out Ian's criminal background and they divorced. Ian had tried to defend his actions by claiming that the Digimon were a threat and the he was now using his skills for legal purposes. Meredith would have wanted to expose her ex-husband, but Ian had threatened Vera's life. With unable to resist Ian's blackmailing, Meredith couldn't stop her daughter from leaving with her father. When Erica had told everything, Vera couldn't believe her father had been such cruel even before his mutation, but was also angry for her mother and grandmother for keeping this as a secret. Erica reminded that there was nothing they could do against Ian and that they didn't want to hurt Vera's feelings. Vera said that she moved into her father's place because didn't want to be weak like she thought her mother and grandmother were. She had been merciless towards every Digimon, because she believed her father's claims that the Digimon weren't living beings. Vera felt that no one understood what she really wanted. She threw her D-Ark into a trash bin and ran away from home. Renamon decided to go after her. Erica took Vera' D-Ark out of the trash bin and told that she would first tell Meredith about everything except about Vera being a Tamer. Later, Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon had reached Tatsuya's home and alerted him about the fog. Tatsuya told his host family that he would quickly deal with a certain thing. Then he left to find Andy. Andy himself had already left and soon they met up with each other. Tatsuya was surprised that Andy was out of his house. But Andy told him that the Bio-Emergence Fog wasn't the only problem they had. He had been told by Renamon that Vera had run away from home. They told that Vera's grandmother knew about their status as Tamers. And since Vera didn't have her D-Ark, her location couldn't be traced. Vera was hiding dark alleys of the city, being both angry and disappointed, but then she noticed a small cloud of Bio-Emergence Fog. The cloud touched her and she was teleported into the abandoned building where the Partner Digimon were supposed to hide. The place was frozen and Vera felt very cold. A mysterious voice, however, claimed that Vera liked cold. The voice came from a Digimon that looked like Devimon, but was white. Vera already knew that this Digimon was named IceDevimon. Meanwhile, Guilmon that the evil Digimon had fully Bio-Emerged. Terriermon sensed the same thing and they started to run before Tatsuya and Andy were able to stop them. Then, Erica Hale arrived and asked if the boys were Vera's friends. Tatsuya and Andy admitted that they were. Renamon then sensed Vera's presence in the same way Guilmon and Terriermon were going in to. Then, all of them went to the same way. In his so-called "ice cave", IceDevimon was happy that Vera remembered him. Vera, however, claimed that she only recognized the species IceDevimon represented. She knew that IceDevimon is actually one of the Digimon of Darkness. IceDevimon, however, said he wasn't interested about new world order like other, but from very same things that Vera herself was. Vera said that she didn't know what IceDevimon was talking about. IceDevimon reminded her about something that Vera had already forgotten: he one of the Digimon who had originally wanted to be Vera's Partner Digimon. Vera understood that IceDevimon's wish was to take over Renamon's place as her partner. Vera said that she had already chosen Renamon, but IceDevimon considered Renamon inferior and himself more suitable to Vera. IceDevimon then started to make something else emerge from the Digital World. Vera was horrified of what she saw: several frozen Digimon. IceDevimon said that those were Digimon whom he had defeated. He had downloaded their data to himself and frozen their bodies to make their bodies remain as his "trophies". Vera now knew that the Digimon were actually living beings and called IceDevimon's actions cruel. IceDevimon reminded Vera that she was no different. He said that Vera could be that once again by choosing him as her new partner. Vera asked why she should be so cold-hearted person. IceDevimon beieved that it was Vera's true nature: she would want to live without any friends and be ready to do anything to reach her goals. But Vera thought that IceDevimon was too much like her father. Ian Neidhardt had been ready to sacrifice even his own daughter to reach his goals. IceDevimon already knew about Ian Neidhardt, but claimed he really cared about Vera, unlike Ian. He also reminded Vera about her disagreements with her mother. Vera became even angrier, calling IceDevimon a stalker who had tried spy on her and gain information about her even though they didn't actually know each other. Meanwhile, Tatsuya, Andy, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon and Erica Hale arrived. IceDevimon was disappointed that Vera had allowed herself to befriend with "inferior rookie Tamers". Renamon remembered who IceDevimon was and reminded that she was chosen by Vera, and was her only true Partner Digimon. Vera said the same thing, and refused to accept IceDevimon's request. IceDevimon swore to make Vera change her mind. He used a technique named Zero Freeze to freeze bodies of Guilmon and Terriermon. Renamon, however, was fast enough to evade it. Vera was unable to make Renamon Digivolve without her D-Ark being with her. Then Erica told Calumon to give Vera's D-Ark back to her granddaughter. Vera freed herself from IceDevimon's hands and took her D-Ark back. Then she made Renamon Digivolve into Kyubimon. Tatsuya and Andy are still trying to release Guilmon and Terriermon, but the ice around them is exceptionally hard. They notice that Kyubimon alone isn't powerful enough to defeat IceDevimon who Icy Shower attack can beat even someone as fast as Kyubimon. Then Andy gets an idea. He uses a card named "Expansion". It makes Terriermon's body temporarily expand to break the ice. Then Guilmon and Terriermon attack IceDevimon to prevent him from killing Kyubimon. Kyubimon rises from the ground and is still capable of fighting. IceDevimon questions Vera's inability to let go of Renamon, since Vera has always wanted to be strong and free from all "girly" things she dislikes. He even thinks that a girl like Vera can only be beautiful as angry, rather than happy. Then, Guilmon's attack Fireball almost melted a small part of IceDevimon's body. IceDevimon then drained art of the ice in the building to heal himself. Then he started to drain even more ice which started to make his hands grow bigger. He attacked with his claws against Guilmon and Kyubimon. But Andy prevented Terriermon from being harmed with a card named "WarGreymon: Brave Shield". Then Guilmon and Terriermon restrained IceDevimon's both hands. Then Vera boosted Kyubimon with a card "Sonicspeed Plu-In H". Kyubimon quickly ran towards IceDevimon and used Fox Flame Dragon technique. The flame moved too fast for IceDevimon to be evaded or blocked. Then Tatsuya used "White Wings" card to give Guilmon wings. Guilmon flew into the air with IceDevimon, and wounded him with several Fireball attacks. Finally, Guilmon dropped IceDevimon into the ground. He was still alive, but furious. He noted that the Partner Digimon were not alone as powerful as he was. Vera agreed that it was the case for now. But she also said she would now put her trust in teamwork rather than the merciless tactics she had used on her previous battles. She also promised let go of the small trauma she had suffered from revelation of her father's true nature. Then she allowed Kyubimon to kill IceDevimon. Vera called Renamon as her "one true partner" for the first time and hugged her grandmother. But before they left home, Tatsuya and Andy destroyed the ice around bodies of every Digimon defeated by IceDevimon, allowing their data to return to the Digital World through the Bio-Emergence Fog which was disappearing. Epilogue Few days after IceDevimon's defeat, Meredith once tried to persuade her daughter to try on some new clothes. Vera almost politely said that she would try on at least one of them. She even showed up to Tatsuya and Andy with her new shirt. The boys were speechless and Vera seemed angry. She asked if they didn't like the new shirt. Both Tatsuya and Andy told that she was free to wear whatever she wanted to. Then the boys agreed that some parts of Vera's personality might never change. Characters DigiDestined *Vera Neidhardt, a 15 years high school student who was originally a merciless fighter, willing to kill any Digimon only be stronger. *Tatsuya Munemori, a 15 years old exchange student from Japan who has become involved with Digimon. *Andrew "Andy" Conteh, a 16 years old African American high school student whose father was a student of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. Partner Digimon *Vera's partner: [[Fan:Renamon (DCS)|'Renamon' → Kyubimon]] *Tatsuya's partner: [[Fan:Guilmon (DCS)|'Guilmon']] *Andy's partner: [[Fan:Terriermon (DCS)|'Terriermon']] Families *Meredith Hale, Vera's mother. *Erica Hale, Vera's maternal grandmother. *Ian Neidhardt, Vera's deceased father and Meredith's ex-husband who was secretly a former member of the Webmasters and the figurehead of the Digital Revolution. Appears only in flashbacks. Antagonists *IceDevimon, one of the few remaining creations of Apocalymon. Unlike other Digimon of Darkness, he isn't interested of new world order, but simply wants to be the strongest Digimon in the entire world by trying to make himself Renamon's replacement as Vera's Partner Digimon. Trivia *The one-shot was inspired an idea to give more background for Vera's personality. Category:Fan fiction